This is a sport-related invention; mainly for golf but not limited to that sport. Basically, any racket sport or stick sport where the participant is unable to hold their playing implement. I am a personal trainer with a bachelor's degree in Kinesiology and I have created the invention for the assistance of those afflicted with either arthritis, very limited use of their hands, or are without hands or limbs at all. I work for a country club presently and came up with the concept while working with members who have severe arthritis yet still attempt to play golf. My background in Biomechanics was also instrumental for this concept in a way to still hold on to a stick or shaft and complete a swing; which would have previously been hindered or limited by little to no grip.